When Silence Is Not Always A Good Thing
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: Rookies Fanfic Dramaverse - Someone just had to do it and Aniya happens to be the right person with the brains, balls and a sense of humour to do so. ShinjoxMikoshiba Rated M for language


One of my guilty pleasures in which I don't care how OOC I make these boys into.

**xxxxxxx**

Shinjo doesn't get it. Although a good sportman in his own right and having grown in strength physically and mentally like the rest of them, Shinjo still sees the boy as just a whimpy person who easily breaks downs and cries at the slightest hint of defeat while the rest of them would rather deal with it with their fists. And he doesn't understand why that even after their first ban, the boy was still hanging out with the rest of them when it was clear they didn't want anything more to do with baseball. The boy being around them made Shinjo think of him as a small lost puppy being surrounded by vicious wolves. Even Yagi has more balls than him.

The blonde haired player snorts in disdain as Mikoshiba helps Kawato stick up another self-made poster of encouragement on the wall. The rest of the team starts to complain loudly but Shinjo was still able to hear the scoff from the person next to him on the couch.

"Lame, huh," Shinjo said rather than asked his friend who has already lifted the newspaper back to his face to continue reading after the ruckus made by their coach and his posters.

"Yeah. Especially you," murmured Aniya and if not for his voice bouncing off the paper, Shinjo would not have heard him clearly through the din.

"Huh?"

"...What?"

"You... You said... something just now?"

"I did?" Aniya blinked innocently and Shinjo knew he was being teased because innocent and Aniya does not go together.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at his friend before turning away to look back at their coach who now has his hands on his hips as he was spouting off another quote from another famous dead or undead person while the rest of the team jeered at him. Seeing Mikoshiba laugh with the rest of them, he was pretty sure the quote this time was more frivolous than inspiring.

Another scoff came from Aniya and Shinjo's head sharply snapped towards the pitcher whose face was still covered by the newspaper from the rest of the team other than him.

"What?" Shinjo demanded.

"Hm?" There was that innocent look again, but this time he was able to spot the twinkle in the other's eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Shinjo growled lowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing games with me. If you have something to say, say it."

Aniya snorted lightly. "Says someone who's mooning over a guy and doesn't have the guts to do something about it."

Shinjo gaped. "What the fuck are you on about?"

The no.1 player put down his newspaper with a loud rustle and jabbed Shinjo's chest with his finger. "Let me say this to you clearly, idiot-friend of mine. You have the hots for our captain and you're not doing anything about it."

Shinjo made a sound between a sputter and a laugh before he was able to choke out, "Have you been hit on the head too much?"

Aniya rolled his eyes. "I've seen how you look at Mikoshiba. It's so cute I want to gouge my eyes out."

The tall boy jumped out of his seat to tower over his team-mate with anger in his eyes. "What!? Are you fucking kidding me!? I should-"

"Shinjo!"

Before the blonde was able to make a grab at Aniya, a hand tugged him back firmly by the arm that he was forced to face the person who was trying to stop him.

"What's going on!?" demanded Mikoshiba, still holding his arm tightly that Shinjo nearly winced at the biting grip. The twerp must've taken lessons from Kawato for being able to hold him still like this, thought Shinjo as he shrugged the hand away roughly, but it was just a moment of thought before Mikoshiba thrust his own face close to his.

"What's wrong, Shinjo?" asked Mikoshiba, worry in his voice. Shinjo tsked, his face burning as he turned away from those earnest eyes only to see Aniya smirking with amusement.

"He's just feeling a bit sick, that's all," Aniya said.

Shinjo glared at him but it was cut short when a pair of hands clasped his face to turn it back to the front.

"You do feel a bit warm," Mikoshiba remarked, planting his palms firmly against the blonde's flushed cheeks, "Have you been taking anything?"

"If you offer, I think Shinjo will accept." Aniya laughed.

"Huh?"

"Bastard!" This time Shinjo managed to lunge at Aniya and grabbed him by the collar, intent on beating him up until he shuts the hell up but before his fist could connect, a stronger hand gripped him and a small body wedged itself between him and the pitcher.

"What's wrong, Shinjo!? Aniya!?" Kawato demanded, still keeping a firm hold on Shinjo's free hand. The insistent movement against his front made him realise that it was Mikoshiba who was pressed against him and Aniya. Again typical Mikoshiba who was foolish enough to get in between two hard core fighters when he was just a weakling only good at weeping and strategising.

But instead of berating Mikoshiba on his lack of forethought, Shinjo could only stare into the shorter boy's eyes and he nearly did not hear Mikoshiba call his name, _Shinjo?_, which of course made him drop his eyes to look down at the boy's slightly parted lips.

Aniya grinned and made a motion as if pushing Mikoshiba away when in fact he was just pressing the boy closer to his taller friend. "He's just a bit stressed, captain."

Mikoshiba wriggled -making Shinjo blush again- as he craned his head up to look closer at the blonde. "Is this true Shinjo? What do you need? We can help."

"Oh I can think of a few things," Aniya purred, catching Shinjo's suddenly dark eyes before he drapped his arm over Mikoshiba's shoulder, embracing their captain effectively. And with the similiarity of their height it was pretty easy indeed.

The no.10 player growled, letting Aniya go and he felt ridiculously relieved when the pitcher released Mikoshiba more so than when Kawato let his fist drop.

"You need to get laid," Shinjo said lowly, grabbing his bag before stomping out of the clubroom.

"Is that all, nya?" Yufune spoke up as soon as the door slammed shut.

"I can suggest a few places to go," Hiratsuka said with a leer.

"What!? No, you can't! You're still underaged!" Kawato protested. The rest laughed and as they proceeded to tease their coach with various lewd comments, Aniya thumped Mikoshiba on the back, making the boy lurch forward slightly.

"What's wrong, Mikoshiba?" the 2nd year asked.

Mikoshiba who was still staring at the clubroom door, turned towards Aniya and stammered, "He-he is... uhh... s-stressed..."

Aniya arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"I-I could feel... uuhhh...h-his... uhhmmmm... "

It took Aniya a few more seconds to realise what Mikoshiba wanted to say and when he did, he let out a bark of laughter that made the others turn to look back at the two in curiousity.

"Well, we'll be counting on you then, captain!" Aniya grinned, clapping Mikoshiba on the shoulder. The meek boy looked as if he wanted to faint or burst into flames with how red his face was getting which only made Aniya laugh again out loud.

The next day, although Shinjo was present for his classes, he did not attend their practice session. And he still did not appear on the day after or the day after that or the day after that after that etc. On the fifth day, Mikoshiba could not take it anymore and walked out of the clubroom while the rest of the team were busy putting on their uniform and gear. Wakana and the rest shrugged while Aniya fell silent in thought. Shinjo is a man of a few words, and to get that boy to speak one had to provoke whereas for Mikoshiba his habit was that if he had nothing good to say it was better that he say nothing at all, and even when he is forced to do so people could only hope to understand him past the trembling voice and tears. The pitcher wondered of the outcome.

As it turned out, it was their captain who disappeared this time for their practice session and when he still did not show up for classes the next day along with Shinjo, the team decided to go in search for him and their other waylaid friend after school ends. While Aniya went to tell Kawato of their plans, the rest of the team headed off to the clubroom to wait for him before they set off together to look for their missing team-mates.

However upon opening the door to the room, the gang was presented with a shocking sight.

"UWAAAHHHHH!!" Mikoshiba screamed, clambering off of Shinjo's lap.

"UWAAAHHHHH!!" the rest of the team screamed backpeddaling out of the clubroom before slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck-?"

"Did we just see-?"

"Hell no!"

They were still arguing about they've seen and not seen, not brave enough to confirm themselves until Aniya walked up the stairs to the clubrooms and yelled over the noise, "What's going on here?"

They all stared at him for a moment before they suddenly began speaking again all at once and from what Aniya could gather, brought a wide smile to the boy's lips.

"Finally," Aniya grumbled, before banging at the door with his fist. "You guys better be decent!" he warned before he opened the door with flourish, ignoring the screams of protests from his friends behind him.

Inside, Shinjo was lounging on the couch as if nothing has happened and across the room sat Mikoshiba on one of the benches, face red with embarassment and he could only stare at the rest of his team-mates who were peeking inside the room as if afraid someone would jump at them - namely, Shinjo or Mikoshiba.

"I-I'M SORRY! SO VERY SORRY!!" Mikoshiba suddenly jumped up from his seat and bowed at them profusely.

The boys outside gave a startled jump before warily making their way inside the clubroom.

"Ch! First it was Aniya. Now its Shinjo and Mikoshiba. What is this? A love hotel?" Wakana grumbled, going to his locker to fetch his uniform and gear.

"Shit. Now the team's in real trouble," Hiyama complained before planting his foot hard on the edge of the bench which Mikoshiba was just sitting on, "Hey, captain, don't you and Shinjo mess the team up with this crap."

"A-Ah..." Mikoshiba blushed, dropping his head down in another bow of apology.

Hiratsuka who was in the process of taking off his school uniform to change into his practice jersey, suddenly tugged his clothes back on with a yell, "AH! Don't you dare make a pass at me, Mikoshiba! My heart is only for Touko-chan!"

"Don't be an idiot," Okada said as he threw a baseball mit to the moustached-boy's head. Imaoka was torn between snickering and wincing at his friend's plight.

"You should worry about Shinjo instead, Hiratsuka," Yufune smirked, glancing at the no.10 player. "He's the possessive type, nya!"

Mikoshiba blushed as he sat back down on the bench with a weary sigh. Grinning, Sekikawa sat down on the other side of the boy and clasped his shoulder in a hearty manner. "I didn't know you had it in you, Mikoshiba. It's the quiet ones that we have to watch out for."

"Sekikawa..." Mikoshiba groaned in embarassment.

On the couch, Shinjo chuckled before he felt a shadow looming over him on his left. He calmly lifted his face and asked non-chalantly, "What"

"You owe me."

Shinjo snorted. "As if."

Aniya clucked his tongue partly in amusement and partly in annoyance. "You ungrateful bastard."

The blonde finally stood up and said lowly into Aniya's ear. "Why should I help anyone who won't take their own advice."

Aniya turned towards Shinjo in befuddlement. "Hah?"

"Because I think Yagi would do anything for you if you asked nicely," Shinjo continued, his voice smug although his face betrayed nothing, "...Kei-chan."

"Bastard-!"

"Ah! Mikoshiba! Shinjo! You guys are back!"

The team suddenly turned their attention towards the open door where Kawato was standing and alternately looking at Mikoshiba and Shinjo in relief.

"Did anything happen?" Kawato demanded, striding over to Mikoshiba, "Tell me!"

"You're so noisy, Kawato," Wakana complained, pushing the teacher away to get to the other bench.

"They're in love, nya!" Yufune gleefuly informed Kawato before he and Okada cackled at the befuddled look from their hyperactive coach.

Kawato looked confused. "Eh? Love? Who?"

"Mikoshiba and Shinjo, you idiot." Hiyama huffed in annoyance. "Jeez, how dense can you be."

"W-W-WHAT!? M-MIKOSHIBA!? SH-SHINJO!? H-HOW!? W-WHY!?" Kawato sputtered in disbelief, "Mikoshiba-kun! Shinjo-kun! Is this true!?"

Mikoshiba stammered a weak reply while Shinjo rolled his eyes and and sat back down heavily on the couch in disgruntlement. Beside him Aniya snickered, which Shinjo this time wisely ignored. Sometimes, silence is a good thing and in this situation when he could still recall the night before and the morning after spent with Mikoshiba, Shinjo decided it's very proper indeed.

**End**


End file.
